herobrinepastfandomcom-20200213-history
Herobrine
Herobrine Persson is the main protagonist turned antagonist of the Herobrine's Past series, he used to be a fairly well behaved child until his parents went through some changes in their attitudes. He now haunts the world of Minecraftia, killing people without regret. Herobrine's Origins Herobrine's Father was turning into an alcoholic and pulling his wife into doing it with him, they started to abuse Herobrine but not Notch since he was extremely well behaved. Herobrine started to get bullied during high school until he pulled a knife on one of the bullies, his life was never the same as he was sent to prison for a few months, the other inmates starting to abuse him to, and pick fights with him, after he was released his family didn't talk to him as much. He was a failure in college and never passed on to university. Soon enough, Steve's parents started to make fun of him in public and started to fight with him. Eventually he was forced to go mining with his brother Notch, and while he was exploring the mines he was chased by an Enderman and murdered, leaving behind a poor soul who never had the chance to get accepted. Herobrine's Legend Herobrine wanted his revenge, and he got it. When he died was teleported into a creepy world where he realised his new purpose, to destroy all life. He obtained his powers, and was brought back to life by a demon, making his eyes turn and glow bright white. A year later he was spotted by person in the distant fog, he then ran off into the fog, the person then proceeded to post about the figure on the internet until other people started seeing the mysterious man. Notch eventually said that it may be the spirit of his deceased brother. Steve and Notch then started to see Herobrine in the fog where he built random structures, destroyed blocks and stole items. Herobrine started to appear in peoples nightmares, asking them to wake up, and eventually forcing the person to commit suicude. He is always watching. Herobrine currently resides in the nether, sending mobs out to fight the humans who venture into the firey land. He also has reign over the end and is often thought to be a god, being worshipped as the true god of Minecraftia, even offering sacrifices to join his cult. Herobrine can be summoned by building his shrine with 8 gold blocks, 1 mossy cobblestone block, 1 netherrack block, 4 redstone torches, and then lighting the netherrack. Once Herobrine is summoned he will judge the victims and see if they are worthy to become his slaves, if Herobrine deems them not worthy he will flip a coin, heads meant that Herobrine would stalk them, destroy their structures and then leave, tails meant that they would simply die and Herobrine would drag them down to hell. If Herobrine deems them worthy he will kill them and claim their soul, taking them to his dimension and turning them into his slaves for all eternity. Quotes "Only god can help you now" "Wake Up!" "STOP." "Go to sleep here, you'll wake up in MY realm!" "Life is just a game, if you want to win, you will have to die by MY Hands" "Even when you think you're alone, you feel like something is watching!" "The mind is a fragile place, the mind can attract the nerving sensation of fear. A situation that will cause the person to feel swarms of emotions when you feel it too much....fear attracts me, I will lay my children to rest when I return, they have not seen me for so long, and if they fear me enough...they will attempt, and when they attempt, I will arrive, and when they are judged, the fear will return, and their fate will be in the hands of the one who made the rules" Gallery novaskin-minecraft-wallpaper (13).png|Herobrine, before his death novaskin-minecraft-wallpaper (12).png|The Killer Himself Trivia *Herobrine's favourite minigame is Mega Walls *Herobrine's nightmare manipulation, such as damaging victims in their nightmares can affect what happens to them in real life. Similar to Freddy Krueger. *Herobrine wasn't very fond of Steve when they first met, learning that Steve was looking up to him and dressed like him, sticking with the look ever since. Category:Persson Family Category:Deceased Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Everyone